Pamlico
Pamlico is a praepositan who has lived under several aliases over a span of nearly nine centuries. During his lifetime, he has watched civilization and the planet evolve from the aftermath of the Advenan War. He both knew, and indeed WAS, some of the greatest minds in Imperial history. He is one of the founding fathers of the Esmeraldan Empire. He is the progenitor of the entire praepositan species, as a result of the hundreds of children he has fathered over the last eight-hundred years. Biography Pamlico was the very first praepositan created during Advenan genetic experiments conducted in the mid-45th century. Unlike most meta-humans, he has the appearance of normal human and was the very first to demonstrate a praepositan ability. His ability is rapid cellular regeneration which makes him effectively immortal. He is effectively ageless. Pamlico was one of the original founders of Esmeralda and was a close friend of Jeremy Tull, the founder of Esmeralda. He has faked his death and reinvented himself seventeen times. He has been granted several PhDs and martial arts expertises. In 5265 he has since returned to using his original name, Pamlico. He revealed his true nature and history in 5256 to the Imperial public but was granted an exemption to the restrictions of the Containment Act. Though met with fear by the general population, he has helped the public to become more trusting of praepositans. In 5265 he is a Federalist Senator for Esmeralda’s first district. He is serving as the Deputy Prime Minister under Senate leader Teasha Cullen . Personality He is noted for his quiet and patient attitude. Pamlico is very much a sophisticated man. He is very appreciative of art and culture in the "modern world". He is a ladies man; and will tell many about his many exploits. His charm and wit were counterpointed, however, by his somber half, which prompted him to shun marriage and committed relationships. Physical Description Samoan praepositan male. Long black curly hair. He is clean shaven and has the physique of a body builder. His physical age appears to be twenty-five years old. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Deputy Prime Minister (5264-present) *Minister of Defence (5259-present) *Senator for Esmeralda Prime's First District (5255-present) *Professor of History at D'jalnasian Institute (5137-5162) as Aldrich Bakker *Senator for Natodren's First District (5090-5121) as Ronald Guttmann *Professor of Research in Mutagenics at D'jalnasian Institute (5032-5045) as Graham Beckel *Champion of the Capital (4958-4992) as Troy Dekker *Master Prefect (4736-4740) as Kevin Chamberlin *Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legion (4531-4602) as Claude Albert *Imperial Chancellor (4496-4529) as Kichia Notable Accomplishments *Established First Contact with the Stradan Regime *Founding Father of the Esmeraldan Empire *Founding Father of the Legion *Medical Doctor & Surgeon *Ph.D in Mutagenics from the D'jalnasian Institute *Ph.D in History from the D'jalnasian Institute *Ph.D in Physics and Electrical Engineering from the D'jalnasian Institute *Third Metal War Veteran *Gladiator of the Coliseum Aliases *Kichia *Claude Albert *Wilson Rose *Kevin Chamberlin *Aaron Metsler *Matt Chantra *Troy Dekker *Erick Avari *Alan Zrado *Graham Beckel *Carlton Jeffery *Ronald Guttmann *Aldrich Bakker *Paul Harding *Shamir Mellows Timeline *4410: Born in Machine Testing Facility in Advena as Pamlico *4431: Along with Jeremy Tull Sr. and a group of survivors escapes from machine testing facility *4433: Discovers (along with survivors) ancient underground fallout bunker located in Nevada desert *4435: Meta-mutation manifests with the ability of Rapid Cellular Regeneration *4481: Esmeralda Refuge Founded *4493: Participates in the Noble Riots *4493: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Kichia. * 4495: Inducted in House Tull, Guardian Caste. *4496: Appointed as Imperial Chancellor by King Tull I *4520: Appointed as Imperial Chancellor by King Tull II *4529: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Claude Albert. *4531: Establishes the Legion along with The Consilium *4531: Assigned as Supreme Commander by Emperor Tull II *4531: Commissioned as Admiral *4602: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Wilson Rose. *4610: Moves to Labelle City Colony *4611: Begins living in solitude *4611: Studies Kyokushin Arts *4679: Becomes Kyokushin Master *4688: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Kevin Chamberlin. *4688: Enters the Prefaectus Order and begins training *4702: Ordained as a Sub-Prefect *4711: Makes first contact with Strada *4714: Participates in the 'Battle of Gaim' *4736: Appointed to the Prefaectus Council as Master by Prefect-Patris *4740: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Aaron Metsler. *4741: Enlists in Imperial Legion Marine Corps *4742: Assigned to Garbháin Colony as Marine Private *4749: Promoted to Corporal *4755: Promoted to Sergeant *4780: Promoted to Sergeant-Major *4795: Retires from the Imperial Legion Marine Corps *4840: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Matt Chantra. *4841: Enrolled at the Garbháinn Institute *4853: Graduates from the Garbháinn Institute as a Medical Doctor *4869: Graduates from the Garbháinn Institute with a Masters of Surgery *4923: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Troy Dekker. *4951: Anhangabaú war begins *4955: Becomes a Gladiator *4958: Becomes Champion of the Capital *4971: Participates in the 'Battle of Arrus' at Anhangabaú *4992: Defeated in combat and loses title as Champion of the Capital *4993: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Erick Avari. *4994: Moves to Ipsha City and establishes ship repair facility *4995: Boar War begins *5000: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Alan Zrado. *5000: Enlists in Imperial Legion as Non-Com *5000: Assigned to HMS Galaxy as Crewman. *5002: Participates in the 'Battle of Isalo' *5012: Berran War Begins *5014; Participates in the 'Battle of Berra Minor' *5014: Berran War Ends *5018: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Graham Beckel. *5018: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5029: A phenomenon occurs when dozens of individuals known as praepositans manifest *5031: The Containment Act is passed severely limiting the rights of praepositans *5031: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute (PhD in Mutagenics) *5032: Appointed as Professor of Research in Mutagenics at D'jalnasian Institute *5045: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Carlton Jeffery. *5046: Enrolled at Legionnaie Academy *5049: Receives Naval Flight Wings *5051: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign (Operations) *5052: Assigned to HMS Galaxy as Technician *5058: Promoted to Lieutenant (JG) *5061: First Metal War Begins *5062: Promoted to Lieutenant *5064: Assigned as HMS Galaxy Operator *5071: Treaty of Vomnis ends the First Metal War *5073: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *5075: Assigned to HMS Tull as Executive Officer *5077: Promoted to Commander *5082: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Ronald Guttmann. *5082: Moves to Natodren *5085: Enters into mining business with Koranpen *5090: Elected to Imperial Senate (Natodren's First) as Federalist *5093: Second Metal War Begins *5101: Treaty of Gerax ends the Second Metal War *5121: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Aldrich Bakker. *5121: Enrols at D'jalnasian Institute (PhD in History) *5135: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute *5137: Appointed as Professor of History at D'jalnasian Institute *5162: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Bruce Vernal. *5162: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5186: Graduates from D'jalnasian Institute (PhD in Physics and Electrical Engineering) *5186: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Paul Harding. *5188: Moves to Hokshee and establishes a shuttle rental and repair outpost *5231: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Shamir Mellows. *5231: Enlists in Imperial Legion as a Civilian Services Clerk *5231: Assigned to HMS Sutton as Kitchen Food Preparer *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Assigned to HMS Choi as Mess Hall Manager *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends *5238: Berran Riots *5240: Fakes death. Assumes identity of Pamlico. *5241: Appointed as Professor of History at Esmeralda Provincial Collegiate *5243: Stradan War Begins *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached *5256: Has first encounter with the meta Jeff Baldwin *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5255: Elected to Imperial Senate (Esmeralda's First) as Federalist *5256: Status as a praepositan becomes public knowledge *5256: Granted a pardon by Emperor Garbháin II to the terms of the Containment Act *5260: The Borders Wars End *5259: Appointed as Minister of Defence by Prime Minister Teasha Cullen *5264: Appointed as Deputy Prime Minister by Prime Minister Teasha Cullen Category:Main Characters Category:Nobles Category:Pilots Category:Chancellors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Prefaectus Order Category:Medical Practitioners Category:Senators Category:D’jalnasian Institute Graduates Category:Federalist Party Category:Third Metal Wars Veterans Category:Marine Corps personnel Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Labelle City Category:Garbháin City Category:HMS Tull personnel Category:House Tull Category:North Folk Category:Gladiators Category:Champions of the Capital Category:Praepositans Category:The Consilium Category:Supreme Commanders of the Imperial Legion Category:Legionnaires Category:HMS Sutton personnel Category:HMS Choi personnel